


Space Invader

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien





	Space Invader

Michael Mell thought he had an amazing life 24 hours ago. He had a great job as a video game designer. He lived in a beautiful apartment in the city with his best friend and roommate, Jeremy Heere. He was happy. But then he met you. The second he saw you walk into his meeting he realized that his life was nowhere near amazing.

You were a senior in college and were interning with the company that Michael worked for. You had seen him around the office. Every time you saw him he had a wide smile on his face. His happiness radiated around him, making everyone at work as happy as he was. That’s what initially drew you to him.

He had seen you around, too. You didn’t talk to people at work, instead you constantly moved around handling your business. He heard you crying quietly in the storage room one day, but didn’t say anything for fear of embarrassing you. Ten minutes later he saw you leave the storage room, more focused on the papers in your arms.

You two spoke cordially from time to time while you were in the line for lunch. He was always nice, asking you about your day. He thought you were cool, because you knew as much about video games as he did. He liked that you were really passionate about your job. You always wanted to ask him to eat lunch with you, but never had the courage.

But it wasn’t until the day of the meeting that you both realized that you were meant to be together. You sat across from him, a black binder in front of you. It was a warm May afternoon, so you were wearing short sleeves. He rolled up his shirt sleeves to reveal a Pac-Man tattoo. Michael spotted the purple and blue space invaders tattoo on your arm.

You had to be passionate about something to get it tattooed on your body, he figured. Not only did you like video games, you liked classic games that no one but he and Jeremy had liked before. After you had sat and listened to the man at the front of the room talk about numbers and demographics for almost two hours the meeting was let out.

“You like Space Invaders?” You heard from behind you. Everyone was trying to push past each other to get out. Michael stood still.

“Got me through high school.” You rubbed your arm where the tattoo was. “You a big fan of Pac-man?”

“I love the little guy.” Everyone left the room. You two were the only ones left. “Do you – Would you like to get coffee and discuss our favorite games some more?” You blushed. “Oh, wait, I’m sorry. This is probably awkward, I’m kind of your boss. I shouldn’t have –“

“You’re not my boss.” You cut him off. “And even if you were, I graduate in two weeks.” Michael didn’t realize that you would be gone so soon. “I’d love to get coffee with you, Michael.” The biggest smile you’d ever seen spread across his face.


End file.
